Happy Dieting
by devil-angelsv
Summary: After many years of binge eating because of a long separation from her pianist boyfriend, Makino Tsukushi, obese and lacking selfconfidence, meets the equally fat and arrogant Domyouji Tsukasa aka Fatso. PLZ please review!


Happy Dieting! (Based on HK movie Love on a Diet)

Hi folks! It's Devil and Angel here.

Back from a long awaited series of absolutely nothing! Pretty boring huh? What happened was this:

Steph (Aka devil): My computer broke down and everything that I had written such as my fan fictions were all deleted. SUCH A TRAGIC DEATH FOR ALL MY HARD WORK! We had the second chappie of Explaining PMS running smoothly and we had finished it too! We were also going to post it but a bitchy fight with my mum and I stopped us from posting it (long story). Anyway, the next morning the computer was dud, everything deleted, my uncle (computer worker) told me that it was either a virus or because I downloaded too many things. So…we are giving Explaining PMS a little break so we can rewrite it properly later. This is our new Fan fic.

Viv (Aka Angel): This new fanfic is based on a movie we like to watch which is called Love on a diet featuring Hong Kong actor Andy Lau and actress Sammi Cheung. It's so funny everyone should go watch it!

Quick summary on Love on A Diet for those haven't seen it:

Love on a diet is based on two fat people who meet by accident. Mini mo/Fatty after being left by pianist boyfriend Kurokawa (for his scholarship to the US for piano), began to get fat from being lonely. Ten years have passed and Kurokawa is a famous pianist and has a fiancée, Mini is still fat and depressed that he forgot her but she stalks into his every concert, one problem-he doesn't recognise her. She meets a fat guy Fatso who is also from Hong Kong like she is, and helps her get skinnier for Kurokawa. This movie is about hard relationships, commitments and new fond emotions. It's' absolutely funny and COOL! You've got to watch it its so kawaii! (0)

Remember only Kamio Yoko owns Hana Yori Dango and we use it only to create fanfics based on it!

Summary:

After many years of binge eating because of a long separation from her pianist boyfriend, Makino Tsukushi, obese and lacking self-confidence, meets the equally fat and arrogant Domyouji Tsukasa aka Fatso. Together, they go on a dieting quest in order for Makino to lose weight before the dreaded 10-year reunion of her former boyfriend, Hanazawa Rui. But will certain feelings, secrets and emotions stop them from their quest...?

Characters:

Makino TsukushiMini Mo

Domyouji TsukasaFatso

Hanazawa RuiKurokawa

Toudou ShizukaMiss Kudo (fiancé)

Mimasaka Akira

Nisikado SojiroDomyouji's friends

Kazuya

Chapter 1: 'Can I Have a Bite?'

"♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪…"

**Clapping**

Makino Tsukushi sat on her concert seat clapping after the last strains of the piano piece died away.

"Hanazawa-san! We love you! You're the best!" happy fans yelled from the crowd as the clapping died away.

Hanazawa Rui paused and then rested his head upon a closed fist in angst. Meanwhile his fiancé Toudou Shizuka watched from the wings of the stage as he changed his movement. She stamped her Gucci diamond encrusted stilettos.

"He's at it again!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Konbanwa, this is the last show of my tour. Thank you all for being here," Rui thanked everyone monotonously. "To end the show, I want to dedicate this last piece to a special someone."

"Oh no…" Tsukushi moaned with her hands upon her fat puffing cheeks as a fan next to her shushed her.

"Think I don't exist! I'm your fiance!" Shizuka yelled taking off her expensive heels ready to run on stage and hit Rui, but to be restrained to the back by security guards yelling, "On stage…On Stage…"

Rui who hadn't noticed his fiancée's despairing yell began his piano piece.

"♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪…"

Tsukushi squirmed in her seat and made a weird noise. Fans sitting next to her proceeded to give her evil stares for disrupting the piece.

"♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪…"

She gave another cry.

"♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪…"

Tsukushi got up suddenly, annoying the fans around her.

"♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪…"

She quickly but carefully edged her obese body through the cramped concert seats, stumbling over legs and bodies falling over a few times.

"♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪…"

At last she reached her end of the row and gave a last glance at Rui playing, with her pudgy hands in her mouth.

She turned to the exit door and tried to pry it open, but with her outwardly obese shape she found it hard. An usher close by helped her open it.

Tsukushi ran out into the corridor and tried to open the locked front entry. Giving up she ran down the hall fast to where her pudgy legs could take her. As she reached the stairs she tripped over. Above on the wall of the stairwell, was the promotion poster of Hanazawa Rui leaning on a Yamaha grand piano. Tsukushi gazed at it longingly.

A few minutes later, the exit doors of the concert door slammed open and a stream of the audience and fans came out talking and laughing.

A door slammed.

Clack clack clack 

Toudou Shizuka stomped down the stairwell angrily. She passed Tsukushi who was still lying down on the stairs from her fall.

Click clack click clack 

After a few seconds of Shizuka's departure, two of Rui's female entourage followed. They noticed Tsukushi lying helpless on the stairs. They both struggled to help her up with their lifting methods.

The next person to arrive turned out to be none other than Hanazawa Rui and his Manager.

Rui looked shocked at first and helped lift up Tsukushi.

Tsukushi immediately cast her glance downwards as Rui stared at her.

"You all right?" Rui asked concerned.

Tsukushi responded with a small nod.

"Oh, CD!" Rui exclaimed to his Manager who handed him a package consisting of his cd and cards. Rui handed her the package, "This is for you."

Tsukushi bowed in thanks.

"What's your name?" Rui asked while his manager passed him a poster of himself.

"Tsukushi…" Tsukushi replied softly, her head down.

"Tsukushi-san, I've seen you in every show, thanks for your support," Rui thanked signing the poster for her, "Thankyou." he replied passing her the signed poster.

He handed her the poster and she bowed in respect.

"Tsukushi-san huh? I used to have a girlfriend with the same name. Goodbye." He replied depressed again, leaving her, his entourage following behind.

Tsukushi held onto her package tightly as she watched him leave from the entrance.

Okinawa Motel Inn

Tsukushi gaped at the noose that loomed before her. She bent towards the bamboo floorboards of her motel room and kissed the poster of Rui that he had autographed for her.

"Sayonara!"

Tsukushi tentatively climbed onto the small coffee table towered with her pink suitcase. She struggled to hold her heavy weight as she grabbed onto the noose suspended from the ceiling. She carefully slipped the noose through her largely shaped head, attempting to slide the tiny piece of rope past her triple chin.

With the amount of weight put onto the small coffee table, the legs of the furniture collapsed and Tsukushi held onto the noose tightly screaming at the top of her lungs.

Luckily the whole table hadn't collapsed along with the suitcase, however, Tsukushi was left standing on her toes in an angle edge of her suitcase from whence the table collapsed.

From the impact of the collapse, Tsukushi was left with the noose wounded tightly around her mouth when it slid. Slowly and carefully, Tsukushi produced a pair of nail clippers. She brought the utensils slowly up to the top of the noose and forcefully tried to cut it.

After three goes, she gave up. After 5 minutes of silent wait, Tsukushi grew bored and tired. Looking at how uneven her fingernails were, she decided to cut them. Because the pair of nail clippers were small under her pudgy fingers, it slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor-that was her only use to break free.

Tsukushi looked around desperate and mumbled out calls through the tight noose.

"Konbanwa! Excuse me! Sorry to bother you! Can someone help me?"

She continued to do this throughout the whole night.

Slowly the rope that held the noose and Tsukushi her self, would gradually begin to tear.

Dusk

"Excuse me! Sorry to bother you!"

Midnight

"Can someone help me!"

Dawn

"Ohayo! Excuse me! Help,"

From all that strain from standing on an angled table and a noose tightly around her mouth, Tsukushi fell asleep.

Tsukushi woke up in the early morning and rubbed her eyes.

"Good Morning! Is anyone there? Excuse me!" She began her yelling again.

The sliding doors of her motel room opened, revealing the faces of the elderly motel keeper, a teenager wearing her green facemask, a guy with shaving cream unwiped from his face, a girl just out of the shower, a guy eating a bowl of cereal and another obese guy eating noodles; his name was Domyouji Tsukasa.

They turned their heads to the right side of the room, not noticing her.

"Oh, Good morning!" Tsukushi mumbled.

They turned towards her.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…" they gasped in shock.

"Excuse me," Tsukushi replied back.

'SNAP!' The noose had finally given way and Tsukushi fell landing loudly on the floor.

"What a mess!" The motel keeper fussed shaking her head.

Tsukasa spat his remaining noodles into his bowl, " Heh, she's better off dead!" he pointed at her.

Later on in the Motel dining area

"Your wife died years ago, it's time to find a new love…" The motel keeper sat on a table along with a bored and hungry Tsukushi talking to an elderly man eating.

"Makino Tsukushi is from Tokyo. She's sweet and gorgeous!" The motel keeper insisted as Tsukushi stared hungrily at the man's dishes before her.

"But can be attractive after losing some weight!" The motel keeper cupped her hands around Tsukushi's face trying to make disappear the triple chins. "What a beauty!"

On the other side, Tsukasa sat opposite a man eating. "Here are the kitchen knives, top quality stainless steel. Please buy them!" He replied passing the man the knives.

Back in Tsukushi's table, the motel keeper was persuading Tsukushi to smile at the man. "Smile! Smile!"

Tsukushi hesitantly smiled.

"See what a beauty! I'll let you two chat!" The motel keeper went on.

The elderly man hesitantly smiled back and put his glasses on. "I have to go to the toilet," he replied getting up and leaving.

"Arghh," the motel keeper grumbled at his answer.

Sneakingly Tsukushi dipped her fingers into the man's dishes and licked them.

The motel keeper whacked her hand, "Don't touch his things!"

Back in Tsukasa's table the man stood up and gathered his things, "I have to use the bathroom." Tsukasa took his chance and picked up a tempura of the man's dish and ate it.

Ring Ring 

"Moshi, moshi? Yes! I'm busy at the moment what is it…" The motel keeper answered her phone leaving Tsukushi.

Tsukushi picked up more food slyly with a fork and ate away, on the other side Tsukasa did too.

Out at the front, the two men from before crept silently, grabbing their bikes and riding away.

A little later on

A yellow beetle parks itself outside the Motel.

Tsukasa got out almost running into a frightened teenage boy who looked certain to get away.

He entered the reception area.

"I'm back!" He answered.

"Welcome back!" The motel keeper replied.

"Room 18." Tsukasa informed looking at his watch.

"Hai, hai! Here you are!" The motel keeper answered passing him the keys.

"Arigato gozaimas!" he thanked.

"Don't worry, the paper boy will be back! He really went to the bathroom see he left his lunchbox! Don't worry!" The motel keeper comforted Tsukushi.

Room 18

Tsukasa loudly packed his knives and clothes into his large suitcase while eating a packet of chips.

Knock Knock Knock 

"Yea! I'm coming wait for a second!" Tsukasa yelled at the sliding doors, a mouthful of chips.

He slid open the door revealing the smiling motel keeper and Tsukushi.

"Sorry to bother you! Being single can be lonely sometimes! You should find a companion!" She replied as she Tsukushi entered. They settled themselves onto the floor with Tsukasa joining them eating his chips.

"Let me introduce you to Makino Tsukushi who is from Tokyo!"

Tsukasa looked up after the Motel keeper said Tokyo.

"She's sweet and gorgeous! She can be attractive after losing some weight!" The motel keeper once again cupped her hands around Tsukushi's bored-looking face.

Tsukasa stared at both of them blankly.

The Motel keeper clapped her hands at him, "Use your imagination! Smile! Smile!"

Tsukushi smiled goofily and Tsukasa smiled back.

"I'll leave you two to chat!" The motel keeper responded.

There was an awkward silence.

"Say something!" The motel keeper urged Tsukushi uncomfortable in the silence.

"Errrrrm…Can I have a chip?" Tsukushi asked.

"Sorry I just finished it!" Tsukasa apologised.

"I'll have the crumbs then!" Tsukushi replied sticking her hand out as Tsukasa poured the crumb contents into her hand.

"That's it! I'm calling the police if you don't pay your rent!" the Motel keeper replied angrily watching Tsukushi eat the crumbs happily not caring what the motel keeper had just said.

"Hey wait! Makino Tsukushi is very gorgeous!" Tsukasa replied.

The motel keeper smiled, "You think so! She's owes me 5 days of rent. If you pay for her rent she's all yours!" her sweet temper suddenly changing on Tsukasa's proposal.

Tsukasa moved back and produced two boxes of knives.

"Here are the kitchen knives made of stainless steel. Top quality!" he begged pushing the knives forward to the keeper.

"Told you I don't want them!" she replied back pushing them back to him.

"If you buy them I'll pay for her rent!" he negotiated pushing it back to her.

"That's not fair!" she answered pushing them back a second time.

"Please buy them!" he exclaimed pushing them forward.

Outside Motel

"Hai, hai, hai!" the motel keeper passed a hand full of notes to Tsukasa. After much negotiation she had given in to Tsukasa's demanding proposition.

"Arigato gozaimas!" he thanked bowing as he handed her the knives.

The keeper handed the knives to her assistant and waited as Tsukasa counted the notes.

Tsukasa passed her the notes.

"Arigato gozaimas!" she replied. "Hai, hai hai!" She pushed Tsukushi next to Tsukasa.

They both walked into his yellow beetle. As Tsukasa slammed his door shut, he smiled at Tsukushi, "Let's go!"

"Sayonara! Have a nice life!" The Keeper yelled waving as the beetle drove into the highway.

Okinawa Train Station

The yellow beetle parked in the station parking.

Tsukasa got out and stretched his overly obese body.

"This train station goes anywhere and can take you anywhere you want! You decide where to go! Sayonara!" he replied standing outside the passenger side to wait for Tsukushi to get out.

Tsukushi stayed put in her seat and ignored him.

"Hey I didn't help you cos I'm interested in you! I only helped cos you were from Tokyo like me and cause I pitied you!" Tsukasa explained roughly opening the passenger door for Tsukushi to get out.

Tsukushi grabbed onto the handle bar and lifted her leg onto the chair.

"Oh I get it! You can't afford the train fare? Here, take it, no hard feelings! Here it's all yours." Tsukasa smiled and handed her a couple of notes.

Tsukushi took them and shut the car door. Tsukasa turned around in disbelief.

5 mins later…

Out side Tsukasa sits in the heat eating an obento on the curb while inside the car Tsukushi is also feasting hungrily on her obento.

Tsukasa shakes his head angrily and walks over to the passenger side.

He points his pair of chopsticks menacingly at Tsukushi (who is busy eating) and yells at her with his mouth full. "Listen. I'm a gangster! I'll sell you to the brothers! Scared?"

Tsukushi nods her head to go with the flow as she carried on eating.

"Scared. Go now!" Tsukasa opened the door but Tsukushi closed it.

Tsukasa wasn't going to give up easily so he decided to give a couple more tries.

Attempt number 3

Tsukasa is eating a lemon Popsicle while patting the beads of perspiration off his forehead. Tsukushi is also eating a Popsicle but it was a raspberry one.

Tsukasa walked towards the car weak from the 35°C Tokyo heat.

"I-I b…beg of you… I'm d-dead beat. I-I can't af-afford y-you…We-we'll bo-both be d-dead if you st-stay with me! Understand! " Tsukasa stuttered against the putrid heat.

Tsukushi nodded her head again with the flow.

"Please leave! Come on!" Tsukasa once again opened the passenger door for Tsukushi to get out but he was returned in the face with the slam of the door.

Attempt number 4

Tsukasa wandered around his car, his forehead wrinkled with such frustration from thinking.

"FINE YOU WIN! I'll give you money! I'll give you everything enough!" Tsukasa, furious as his vein popped shoved a handful of Yen into Tsukushi's hand as she nodded freely.

"Enough! Get out!" Tsukasa ordered fling the door open.

On the contrary, Tsukushi once again slammed the door shut.

"Arghh…hrmm!" Tsukasa growled.

After at least 4 attempts, Tsukasa had finally snapped trying to resort to his last method.

He stormed at the back of his beetle's boot and opened it furiously. He grabbed Tsukushi's pink suitcase and threw it effectively onto the ground. He grabbed Tsukushi's Mickey Mouse handbag thrusting it to the ground, he emptied the contents that were once in it.

He stormed to the passenger side and hauled opened the door.

"Get out! I'm leaving! I'm leaving your stuff here!" Tsukasa bellowed.

Tsukushi slammed the door in his face as before repeated many times.

Tsukasa let a last cry of angst fury throwing his arms up in the air.

Night

(The yellow beetle is parked outside a small inn on top of a hill.)

Tsukasa made his last furious attempt to haul open the passenger side door. Tsukushi immediately acted and grabbed the handle bar as if to say silently that she wasn't going to leave.

"Fine! Stay there if you want! You can eat and sleep in the car! Stupid woman!" Tsukasa tired of waiting slammed the passenger side door, took his bags and suitcases and stormed up into the inn reception.

Tsukushi took her hand of the car handle bar and fidgeted with the tassels of her oversized denim skirt.

Reception

"Hello? I need a room please!" Tsukasa greeted the receptionist bowing tiredly.

"Yes, we have a vacant room upstairs, level 3. The room number is 38, you will find towels, futons, blankets and gowns in the cupboard. Here are your keys." The receptionist said.

"Thankyou!" Tsukasa replied taking the keys and trudging up the bamboo stairs.

Tsukushi looked out of the passenger side window and noticed that light had been turned on in the dark room on the 3rd level. She perked up, and stuck her pudgy face onto the window. As she did this, she saw the obese silhouette of Tsukasa walking across the room.

Room 38

Tsukasa, pulled his pyjama pants on and slid open the cupboard door pulling out a futon and sheets. He then sat on the floor and piled back his clothes, packets of food, and a box of cigarettes. He did this impatiently whilst smoking a cigarette, puffing smoke everywhere.

Tsukushi, suddenly entered, waddling into the room carrying her bags and suitcases under her arms.

"Excuse me!" she called out loudly.

Tsukasa, cigarette in his mouth looked up shocked.

Tsukushi laid down her stuff on the floor and waddled to the cupboard, pulling out sheets of blankets and a futon. Tsukasa appeared behind her wiping his mouth with a blue hanky, his vein popping.

Tsukushi went over to lay her futon, sheets and pillow on the ground. Tsukasa watched unamused, hands on his hips. She then dragged her futon over to where he was standing.

"Eh, give way please!" She muttered butt-hitting Tsukasa as she dragged her futon.

She got up, straightened her sheets and smiled at Tsukasa, "Good night!" and wriggled into her futon.

Tsukasa stared wide-eyed crushing his cigarette in his hand.

He waddled over to his back, tipped his crushed cigarette into an ashtray and picked up his wallet waddling to the TV at the front where Tsukushi lay. He slot a 10 piece yen into the TV.

The TV flickered and a half naked girl appeared.

"…Hello, sexy, I can make your night most exciting! Like my body? Please strip me, hmmm…"

She did a little pose on the bed and smiled.

"Ohhh, sexy!" Tsukasa replied lifting up two cookies in his hands. He turned his head over to where Tsukushi was, picked up the remote and turned up the volume.

Tsukushi moaned restlessly and turned endless around in her futon, covering her ears as the TV in front emitted sex noises on the channel. In the background, Tsukasa lights a new cigarette, at the same time ripping open two packets of chips.

Tsukushi got up, and went over to her suitcases, Tsukasa smoking looks over to her and turns his head back but the second he turned around, he was facing Tsukushi again, wondering the on earth she was doing.

She had grabbed, a stack on underwear from her suitcase and stumbled in to the bathroom. Tsukasa watched her with wide disbelieving eyes. In the toilet, Tsukushi pulls out an extra large bunny printed pair of undies from the stack and shimmied it on. Tsukasa watched from the bathroom window from where he was sitting. (What a pervert! (#-#) Tsukushi looked in the mirror and made struggling faces as she pulled her 3rd pair of knickers on. During her last attempt to struggle the last pair on, she caught Tsukasa peeping tom eye and smiled at him, it looked more like a distorted face full of sweat.

Tsukasa watched bored at her unusual routine. Finally Tsukushi pulled a pair of pants on having an extremely hard time to pull it around her bum area. Tsukasa watched puffing out smoke, " What the hell?"

Tsukushi then appeared outside holding a small bowl of water, and walked over carefully to where Tsukasa sat. He watched her sit next to him as both their futons were next to each other divided by half a metre and of Tsukasa empty food packaging.

She lay down her bowl of water next to her futon and moved Tsukasa rubbish off her side so that she could have space for her bowl of water. Tsukasa moved his rubbish hastily, turning away hastily and averted eyes, tapping his cigarette ash into the tray.

Tsukushi gave him a goofy smile and claimed, "Good night," before snuggling back into her futon. Tsukasa wiped his mouth with his hanky and gave Tsukushi a filthy stare.

"KAWWWWWWWW!"

Tsukushi's snores seemed to revert Tsukasa attention as he stared shocked at how fast and loud she could sleep.

"KAWWWWWWWWW!"

Tsukasa shocked face, turned into a small grin, "Goodnight," he whispered as he too snuggled into bed.

Night

Tsukasa is snoring quietly hugging onto a small Minna No Tabo alarm clock.

Tsukushi is still snoring very loudly, "KAWWWWWWWW!"

"IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UUUUUUU-UP!"

Tsukasa got up suddenly and slammed down the small button of his alarm clock.

He turned his gaze over to wear Tsukushi still slept.

"KAWWWWWWWWWWW!" gave Tsukasa the knowledge that she was still sleeping. He picked up his bags silently and slid them over his shoulders. Just as he slid happily into the lounge room, he put his arm up and turned around, "Sayonara," he whispered giggling foolishly as he walked into the doors slamming down from so many bags.

Outside inn

Tsukasa ran down the hill to where his car was still parked. He put his bags down and rummaged his pockets for the keys. After 2 minutes of searching he raised his hand shaking his finger as if to remember something and ran back up the hill.

Room 38

He walked silently into the bedroom and lay down his bags. He stalked over Tsukushi's sleeping body to make sure she was asleep.

"KU-KAKAKA!" assured him that she was still sleeping.

He ran over to her bags and ripped them open emptying the contents. He ran through her Mickey Mouse handbag and shook the things out. He noticed a few weird looking cards and picked them up to observe them. Some were mini pictures and poses of Hanazawa Rui posing for the camera and the others were a dozen his finished Concert tickets. Tsukasa threw them furiously onto the floor-

"Mmmm, it's so delicious isn't it?"

Tsukasa dropped the hanky from his mouth and looked up shocked.

Tsukushi was "Sleep eating", she had the car key ring in her hands and was sucking on them.

Tsukasa took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hahaha, delicious! Absolutely delicious!" Tsukushi giggled.

Tsukasa slowly bent over her body and grabbed the key ring from her hands and grabbed his bags.

"Delicious!" Tsukushi laughed.

Tsukasa lifted up his key ring to realise that the car key was gone!

He squatted down still holding the key ring and stared at her in disbelief running his hands through his messy and curly hair. "How hard is she to handle? She's like a crazed robot or something," he thought.

"Hahahahahahah! Yes it is delicious!" Tsukushi, sucking playfully on the key that dangled from her big lips.

Tsukasa carefully reached over carefully; sweat running off his triple chin.

Just as he tried to grab the key from her lips, Tsukushi sucked in back into her mouth. "Damn! My fingers are too fat!" he thought.

Determination ran off his face as he tried again watching the key re-emerge from Tsukushi's mouth. He lent over trying to pull the key out, but each time he tried, Tsukushi would suck the key back in, it was like as though she was awake and playing a game. After a few attempts, Tsukasa gave up, Tsukushi stuck out her fat tongue sucking the key gloriously, giggling.

Tsukasa pointed a fat finger towards her, "Damn you bitch!" his thoughts screamed in his head. He went and picked his suitcase.

"Yummy," Tsukushi giggled still sucking on the key.

Parked Car

Tsukasa pulled furiously at his messy curly hair and then an idea popped into his head. He grabbed a screwdriver from his bag and picked off the key lock. Inside the car, he grabbed the two wires and, flicking it together to cause friction, the car engine roared.

"YES! Victory is mine! Who's the best? I am! Who am I? Domyouji Tsukasa!" Tsukasa shot his hands in triumph, clapping and making a small jingle.

He reversed the car and sped down the hill, not noticing the night patrol riding the bike past-

He halted and almost knocked off the night patrol.

"Shit!' he yelled clasping his pudgy hands over his mouth.

The night patrol got up and walked over to the driver side. He was furious and had a small bruise appearing from his eye.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU ALMOST RAN ME OVER!" he screamed shaking his nightstick at a pale-faced Tsukasa and sprayed spit all over his face. The Patrol cocked his head over to the driver's door and noticed the half hanging key lock just as Tsukasa slammed his fat hand to try and hide it.

Ten minutes later…

Tsukushi, Tsukasa and the night patrol stood outside next to the mini van.

"Gomen nasai!" Tsukushi apologised bowing at the furious night patrol. Tsukasa also stood furious, smoking a freshly lit cigarette.

"I don't blame you, it's his fault!" The night patrol walked over to Tsukasa and slapped him over the head with the nightstick. "What's with your freakin' cocky attitude huh?"

"Eh, Gomen nasai," Tsukushi replied again rushing to Tsukasa side who pushed her away annoyed.

"It's his fault! What kind of a man are you anyway? Deserting your girlfriend like that and then to push her away? A wimp that is!" The patrol yelled slapping Tsukasa for Tsukushi.

Room 38…

Tsukasa stormed loudly into the room and dropped his bags. Tsukushi cautiously sat down in front of him. Tsukasa grabbed two packets of chips and using too much force exploded the chips in front of him. He scrambled them angrily back into the packet and turned his back on Tsukushi eating the remaining chips.

"I'm so, very sorry! I have no where else to go." Tsukushi whimpered, fat droplets of tears dripping off her brown eyes.

"EASY TO SEE WHY! How long have YOU been OUT of WORK? One year! Hanazawa toured the country. You followed him the whole time! And spent everything on the tickets!

"n-n-no, it's not like that…" Tsukushi whimpered uncontrollably, wiping away her eyes.

"ADMIT IT! You're a grown up!" Tsukasa bent down and picket up the used tickets throwing them into Tsukushi's crying face. "Stop acting like a fan!" he screamed.

'You don't un-un-understand…Hanazawa Rui is my boyfriend!" She sobbed pitifully running her hands through her short hair.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tsukasa laughed meanly and sarcastically as he picked up more chips and shoved them into his mouth, spraying bits everywhere as he laughed, "And Drew Barrymore is my wife! Angelina Jolie is my girlfriend! Cameron Diaz is my nanny! She bathes me everyday!"

He rummaged through his bag and produced a red apple biting into it loudly ignoring Tsukushi's sobs.

Tsukushi crying bent over and picked up her wallet and pulled out a few pictures. Tsukasa furiously bit around the apple, crunching it loudly. Tsukushi carefully tapped Tsukasa who aggravated turned around. "WHAT!"

"Here, look," she said sniffling showing him the pictures in which he grabbed and threw them. "What is this!" he bellowed biting into his apple.

Tsukushi sobbed sadly, "Just…look…"

Feeling guilty, Tsukasa bent over and grabbed the pictures on the floor.

He looked at them carefully and then at Tsukushi as if he were comparing. He pointed to her, and she nodded. He look at them closely again and finally bellowed, "Are you serious!"

The photograph was of a young, skinnier and beautiful looking Tsukushi hugging a young and handsome looking Hanazawa Rui, they looked extremely happy, behind them in the background was Tokyo Tower.

Tsukushi wiped her eyes and started to explain her story, "Ten years ago, I came to the centre of Tokyo to study. I met Rui under Tokyo Tower.

**NB (brackets will mean that the Tsukushi now will be talking during her flashbacks!) _Italics mean that the past Rui and Tsukushi are talking. _**

Flashback

A very pretty seventeen-year-old Tsukushi with longer hair and an 18 year old, handsome and dashing Rui stood staring at eachother under the tower oblivious to the fast-forwarded whirl of people around them.

("We were so happy together!")

Tsukushi and Rui walk up the steps of Tokyo Park, arms linked, laughing while eating ice cream together.

"Rui! You're so funny! Being around you is so easy!" 

"_Tsukushi, You have ice-cream all over your nose! How on earth do you eat?"_

"_Hahahaha!"_

("He wrote me a song.")

"…♪♫♪♫♫♫♪♫♪♪♪♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫…"

Rui sat on a grand piano, his long fingers dancing on the keys of the piano, Tsukushi leaning on the piano, watching admiringly at him play.

"Rui! You're so good at playing. I wish I could play. The melody is so sweet!" 

"_Tsukushi, you don't have to play, I've written this song for you…Because I love you!"_ _Rui's face went red._

"_Hehehe, Rui, you're so kawaii! I love you too! Play the song for me again!"_

"_You know, I'm entering this song for the scholarship test! I'm hoping this song for you, will help me make it and become a better and professional pianist. When I am famous, I will buy anything you want. We will always be happy!_

"_Rui, you're gonna make it, but if you don't succeed, I wouldn't care, having you as my boyfriend is the best thing!" _

"…♪♫♪♫♫♫♪♫♪♪♪♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫…"

("But because of this song, he won a scholarship to study abroad.")

Rui runs to Tsukushi waving an envelope.

"I made it Tsukushi! I'm in!" "Wow, Rui, congratulations…but you'll be overseas…in the states, you'll be so far away…and for ten years too…I'm going to miss you…" "Don't worry Tsukushi, I'll be back before you know it! I'll send you letters and emails and…" ("Then the nightmare began!") Tsukushi walks along in the deserted halls of the airport, tears running down her face, as she looked down at her feet hands in her pockets. ("Maybe it was loneliness…") 

Tsukushi stands outside a ramen shop gawking hungrily at the window where all the delicious Japanese food was displayed, sushi, ramen, yaki-udon, udon and other dishes.

("Or maybe it was hormonal imbalance.)

Tsukushi sits alone on a big table, 20 dishes of food piled on the surface.

She hungrily takes each of everything eating away as much as she can. Shoving food after food into her mouth.

("I couldn't stop eating!")

A larger Tsukushi with a bob hairstyle sat in a small room, shoving large portions of meat, breads and cakes into her mouth. Biting and chewing aggressively at the food she shovelled down.

("And my body grew…")

An even larger Tsukushi sat eating and swallowed a large cake, a whole leg of pork, two bowls of noodles, and bread, tears welling up in her eyes.

("Until I became a 300lbs FATTY!)

A very obese Tsukushi looks at herself in the mirror. How ugly she became, how fat and how piggish she looked scared her.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" 

("Hanazawa became a famous musician…")

Outside in a concert hall, a more established and professional Hanazawa Rui stood out side a group of many people surrounding him, having pictures taken and reporters asking him questions.

Tsukushi is hiding in a corner holding a blanket trying to hide her big self she stares at Rui sadly.

("I could only admire him from afar…like a fan…")

Rui walks off, with the trail of his entourage as well as many photographers and reporters, Tsukushi watches in fear, trying to hide.

("Until a few days ago…")

The day that Rui and Tsukushi first meet outside his last concert tour. Rui does not recognise Tsukushi.

"Tsukushi-san huh? I used to have a girlfriend with the same name. Goodbye." He replied depressed again, leaving her with his entourage following behind.

End of Flashback

The present Tsukushi is crying hysterically her big fists balled up shaking them as she sobbed.

"HE DIDN'T RECOGNISE ME! WAH! WAH!" She sobbed in front of Tsukasa.

Tsukasa looks at her guiltily, he has a saddened expression on his face and he fidgets with his fingers. "Take it easy, don't be like that…how can I be of help…?"

Tsukushi sobs silently and looks up. She stares at Tsukasa apple he is holding and the smile of encouragement and puppy eyes on his face.

"…C-ca-can I-I have a bi-bite?" She asks quietly.

"Sure!" Tsukasa replied rubbing an unbitten surface of the apple on his shirt. "Here." He said presenting the apple near her mouth.

Tsukushi glances at Tsukasa in a pause, moves his arm to the side and bites his arm.

"OWWW!" he yelled and she continued biting.

Tsukushi released her grasp and smiled, sniffling up her dripping snot. "Thanks, I feel much better now."

Tsukasa stared at her in pain, "Good, that's good, go to bed now."

Tsukushi nodded, "Ok, goodnight."

She crawls into her futon just as Tsukasa stares at the bite marks on his arm.

"You're really a nice guy…" Tsukushi mumbles sleepily to him.

Tsukasa looks up, pauses and then bites into his apple.

End of Chapter 1

Authors note

Sorry it's a long chappie, next chappie will be a little shorter. We've been tuning in on the new HYD drama. Everyone go watch it! To download, go to the d addicts webbie, not sure what it is but go google it.

Until next time, sayonara from Steph & Viv


End file.
